falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Chancellor resigns, calling elections
"Ladies and gentlemen. It is indeed right and proper that His Majesty's Opposition challenge the Government of the day. I make no complaint about that. What I must challenge is political point scoring and I hope my peers would agree with me on that. When a nation is in crisis, it is right and proper that politicians ask themselves: what is best for the country, not for my party. Yes, we are in a crisis as a nation, and I have tried my utmost to guide us through that crisis. I misjudged the crisis, however, I accept that, apologising again. Why ever I thought it right or proper to bypass MPs and Senators, I cannot say for I do not know. There is no excuse. But, I do say, I did so thinking I was doing the best for the nation. Without a budget, I thought, and Government's Parties thought, the nation would collapse. Across the world, people have been watching Falleentium and awaiting our next moves. I am sure everyone can agree that recent events have been an embarrassment. Reckless activity, down to my action, has lead to political turmoil at such an important and vital time for our country and the world. But I feel the need to reassure the markets and businesses that Falleen's economy is fundamentally strong, it will pull through and restore to former glory. I would also assure Velds and Hasti people that they will have their day, unfortunately it seems further away today, due to this setback. Moreover, I extend reassurance to the World, Falleentium is as strong as ever, and will act in it's capacity as the largest power. I am very proud and honoured to have served as Chancellor. I hope I will be able to serve again, to finish the job. The Government I lead has a very proud new history in Government and I know the steps we have pathed, will benefit people for years to come. The country deserves a definitive, stable and strong Government. It is evident that I can no longer command enough support in the Chamber to lead a Government. Despite the Emperor allowing me to stay on, what is clear and what is proper is that the democratically elected MPs do not feel I can lead as Head of Government. I've always maintained I put the country before party and today I pledge that again. The people must be consulted again to decide who will continue the job. Naturally, I maintain that my party and I are the best choice to continue the job. We were determined to continue in Government, in minority, to finish the job and work with other parties. We were determined to bring our troops home and the demobilisation plan has already shown as a great success. We were determined to lower taxes for the poorest in our society, and we succeed with the central Bank hailing our tax cuts as a break through to recovery. We were determined to deliver in our economic recovery plan and other pledges and we've kept our word. Let me pledge, again. If the Conservatives are reelected, I'll finish the job, I'll see it through, I'll steady the ship, I'll provide leadership the country deserves. For now, having just chaired my last cabinet of the Parliament, I must tell the people I resign as Chancellor and have to, therefore, call elections to be scheduled by the Electoral Commission. May I take a brief moment to thank parliamentary colleagues, civil servants and staff for their commitment and dedication. I will continue as party leader and spreading the message of truth, honesty and integrity. I hope the people see what their choice is and choose wisely." Category:The Imperial Constitution